


My Fair Lady

by ellewrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Fingering, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Tony Is A Slut, bruce is a horndog, but that's a tag i never use so if i'm wrong i'm sorry, cross-dressing, forgive me Father for I have sinned, look I don't even know, makeup play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/pseuds/ellewrites
Summary: Tony was sitting on the desk in a pale blue corset top, rouge on his cheeks – cleanly shaved, hair coiffed up on his head with what had to be a gratuitous amount of hairspray – looking like a young Dionysus. When Bruce had knocked on the door to his dorm room he’d had no idea what to expect – Tony was definitely eccentric – but he didn’t expect to be drug in by his shirt by his new friend dressed like a harlot, laughing and locking the door behind them.





	My Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a piece of art titled “My Beautiful Lady” by Ali Franco. Probably worth a Google. (The art is SFW. This fic, on the other hand? Not so much.)

Tony was sitting on the desk in a pale blue corset top, rouge on his cheeks – cleanly shaved, hair coiffed up on his head with what had to be a gratuitous amount of hairspray – looking like a young Dionysus. When Bruce had knocked on the door to his dorm room he’d had no idea what to expect – Tony was definitely eccentric – but he didn’t expect to be drug in by his shirt by his new friend dressed like a harlot, laughing and locking the door behind them. 

They’d only been paired up as lab partners for a few weeks so what Bruce really knew about Tony was limited, but what he did know was that he  _ liked _ him. He’d never met anyone like Tony before – rich and charismatic and carefree. He couldn’t really figure out what attracted Tony to him – quiet little kid from small town Ohio here on a scholarship for exceptional SAT scores and low income – but he wasn’t eager to ask, either. No one had really ever been that interested in him until they found out his mother was dead and then their interest was only out of pity. 

But Tony didn’t know and even if he did Bruce doubted that he’d care. Tony just wanted... Well, Bruce didn’t really know  _ what _ Tony wanted, but then Bruce didn’t care either. Maybe that was why they were attracted to one another – neither of them were very interested in the judgments of their pasts.

This, however – Bruce didn’t know what to do with this. He was sitting in the chair between Tony’s lace topped, thigh high stockings, Tony’s high heeled shoes planted firmly on either side of his thighs, pinning him to the seat, Tony’s hand on his chin, studying his face, and – and Bruce’s heart was  _ racing _ . He was fairly certain this was a ploy designed to make him as uncomfortable as possible because if there was one thing he’d learned about Tony since the semester had started it was that he loved to push people’s boundaries. But this felt  _ way _ more intimate than he was sure Tony had ever intended.

He tried to focus on anything other than the miniature puff of skirt and the peek at panties beneath it and so he stared at the big blue crystal earrings Tony was wearing just to keep himself lucid. Tony ran his hand back through Bruce's hair, musing it, and sighing this long drawn out sigh of disappointment before leaning back on the table and looking down at the assortment of make-up he’d laid out there and Bruce found himself feeling panicked that he’d done something wrong, afraid he’d upset Tony somehow.

Tony’s long fingers ran across an assortment of black cases and tubes before picking one up and Bruce’s eyes went back to Tony’s, curious as to what that meant. 

“Your skin is much darker than mine,” he explained, unscrewing the cap and squeezing some white formula onto his fingers. “It's nice though, very clear, just a few rough patches.”

Bruce wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to feel about that other than to find himself weirdly thankfully he'd come out on the other side of wicked bad acne before college. Though he realized as Tony began smoothing cream across his face that he'd never explicitly given him permission to do any of this, with Tony’s finger tips drawing circles into his cheeks it was hard to care. 

Tony picked up a big brush then and a round container of powder which he dipped the brush into and tapped off the excess, seeming so self confident Bruce was forced to wonder how many times he had dolled himself up like this in private. He began to apply the powder across Bruce's face, strangely soothing and weirdly erotic at the same time but then maybe it wasn't the act itself that was erotic but just being so close to Tony, like this. 

It wasn't like Bruce didn't know he was gay or didn't think Tony was attractive, it was just that relationships and romance were such a low priority for him he never really considered it. But now, breathing in the perfume on Tony's neck, smelling the sweet scent of skin and sweat and – and  _ that _ which was right there under his nose, it was hard to have any control at all. All he could do was swallow hard and focus on the fact that even though Tony was currently sitting in drag with his dick hidden by only a few square inches of sheer panty, Bruce didn't really know if Tony was gay or not.

Tony began to giggle and though it wounded him, Bruce was also happy for the distraction. 

“Your beard,” Tony teased, picking up a mirror to show him his face. “This foundation only makes it  _ more _ obvious.” 

Bruce started at his reflection in the mirror skeptically, patchy with too pale powder that only amplified the pores on his chin and cheeks despite shaving that morning, and he could understand why Tony was laughing. But Tony's laugh made his blood hot and it didn't hurt his feelings he just tried hard not to blush and handed the mirror back.

The smirk that lingered on his dark red lips was too much, it made Bruce yearn to lean forward and kiss them. It was hard not to touch this beautiful display of perfectly painted androgyny. He wanted to slide his hands up that sheer hose and –

He stopped himself from going any further, swallowing back lust as best he could as Tony turned back to him with another tube. 

“Nervous?” he asked, completely misreading Bruce's signs, for which Bruce was grateful. “Good little boy scout like you – what  _ would _ your mother think?”

“My mother is dead,” he answered reflexively and Tony paused, lipstick halfway to his mouth, looking for some sign that he should stop. But at this point that's all it was – a reflex and a hollow part of him that would never go away – and there was no reason for Tony to stop.

“Well my father would probably kill me,” Tony replied, cavalier, taking Bruce’s chin between his fingers and pressing on it to purse his lips. “Open your mouth a little.”

Bruce could hardly breathe, it was too much. Tony was studying his mouth with those piercing eyes hidden beneath long lashes enhanced with black mascara and Bruce’s lips hung there – open – waiting, wanting to be kissed. It was like the beginning of every porn he’d ever watched but better – so much better. The anticipation was so sweet it didn’t even matter that it wouldn’t go anywhere it was just... 

Tony swiped the lipstick in feather light motions across his top lip and it was all Bruce could do not to shake. His hands were on the edge of the seat, between his knees, and he could feel his fingers tremble with the overwhelming need to reach out and touch him and he gripped the edge of the chair harder. 

“Does yours know?” Tony asked so casually that Bruce had to fight not to cock his head in confusion. 

“Ehh?” he managed, or something close to it, as Tony drug the lipstick across his bottom lip, not really able to speak. 

“That you’re gay?” Tony answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world but Bruce felt side-swiped, like his whole world focused down to that singular second, the way Tony’s lips moved as he said it, so easy, so blasé. 

He leaned back to examine his handiwork, tilting Bruce’s face, and then leaned back in to edge around the corners a bit more precisely. 

“I haven’t talked to my dad in fifteen years,” he answered at last as Tony snapped the lid shut on the lipstick. 

“Lucky,” he muttered out under his breath as his long fingers slipped across cases, reaching for a long oblong box, the first time he'd seemed at all unsettled.

Bruce wanted to ask, wanted to know for  _ sure _ that Tony was gay, wanted to know if he would ever have a chance to run his hands up that lace hose and under that skirt and slip back that sheer piece of panty and spread his legs wide and bury his mouth in his pussy until he was begging for more. He was so hard Tony had to be able to see his dick in his pants but what was he supposed to do? This had to be the most elaborate come-on in the history of come-ons.

Tony flipped open the box but then paused, setting it down again and picking up a little tube with a long nozzle, twisting it open and squeezing out a tiny bit on his fingers. 

“Close your eyes,” he instructed and Bruce felt his chest seize with how intimate it was and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be able to breathe until he opened them again. 

Gently Tony stroked his fingers across both of his eyelids and up to his brow bone. The touch was so soft, just the barest little thing, but it sent a shiver up Bruce’s spine and he was pretty sure Tony had to know what he was doing to him, even with his eyes closed.

Tony made a thoughtful little sound and he opened his eyes halfway to moon up at him and Tony grinned with those bright red lips and tapped his nose with the handle of a brush.

“Eyes closed,” he admonished gently and Bruce closed his eyes again.

He tried to pay attention to just how Tony moved the brush across his skin, in little circular motions at the edge of his eyes, long strokes across the lids, occasionally moving in with the tip of his finger, tapping into the corner of his eyes, stroking along the edges of them. And he sat there, perfectly still, his dick aching, the most exquisite kind of torture and he just sat there waiting, waiting to be told what to do. 

“Open your eyes just a little,” Tony said and Bruce did as he was told, staring at the wet spot on his pants where his dick had dripped precum, saturating them, horrified embarrassment clawing into his gut as Tony heedlessly brushed mascara on his lashes. 

He slipped the wand back into the little tube, twisting it shut, grabbing Bruce’s chin and lifting his face up to meet him, appraising him. Tony tapped the side of his mouth with the tube of mascara, his lips parted slightly in concentration. The tip of his tongue was just barely through his perfect white teeth as he ran that tube along his lower lip line thoughtfully and if Tony had just slipped that tube into his mouth right then Bruce was sure he would have cum right there. 

Tony lifted the mirror with a little “ta da!” and turned it around, waggling the fingers of his other hand for the ‘big reveal’ and Bruce stared at himself in shock. He looked truly ridiculous with that pale foundation, dark and ruddy lips, his eyelashes bold and blown out with mascara, eyelids painted purple and gold, the inner corners bright spots that emphasized his weird, thick nose and for a moment Bruce was quiet. Then, he laughed. 

He watched a slow smile spreading over Tony’s pretty face as he threw his head back, shoulders shaking, wracked with laughter. He wasn’t sure he’d laughed that hard since his mother died and Tony started laughing too, unable to stop himself even had he wanted to.

But when Bruce finally righted himself again Tony was leaning into his space and if he peered forward he could look straight down the gap in that corset made by his shoulders hunched in as he leaned forward. 

Immediately he went from breathless to stuttering and Tony was staring at him with such intense concentration he wanted to look away, to hide, because looking at him was too much and he was going to do something he’d regret if he had to sit there one more second between Tony’s stockinged legs with the high heels on. 

“I – I should –” he started but Tony shifted his foot across Bruce’s thigh, the spike of the heel right at his balls as he pressed his foot gently into his crotch. 

Bruce gasped in a hard breath at the pressure being subtly applied, the barest amount of friction and it felt  _ delicious _ and he could tell the shoes were just this side of too small for Tony and Bruce’s gut reaction was to slip it off his foot, run his hand up his leg, do exactly what he’d wanted to do from the very first moment Tony opened the damn door a half hour ago but – 

But he reached out and he hesitated, his hand a painful inch from Tony’s calf, and he looked up into Tony’s dark brown eyes. They were handsome even without being lined in black and covered in mascara and they were watching him so intently, so carefully, like he was just daring him to make a move. 

And he did. 

His hand cupped the back of Tony’s calf – warm and muscular and silky, coated in hose – and he took a tremulous breath as he let his hand slide down his leg to his heel. And Tony let him slip his foot out of the shoe easily and Bruce lifted it to his face, touching his ankle against his cheek, hardly daring to look at him. And he slid forward a little until his shoulder was in Tony’s knee and he had a straight fucking shot up his skirt and he could just make out how hard his dick was through that sheer lace and his own dick pulsed with how much he  _ wanted _ him. 

Bruce looked up at him then with his cheek against his knee and he realized instantly that Tony wanted it just as bad. His pupils were wide with lust and his teeth bit hard into his lower lip and his hands were clutching the table so hard his knuckles were white and when their eyes met it was over – Bruce had to fucking have him. 

He stood suddenly and kissed Tony with so much force his head hit the wall but he didn’t even wince. It was sloppy and fierce and hard and hot and Bruce was pretty damn sure there was nothing better in the entire world than kissing Tony. He drug his lips across Tony’s cheek, leaving a dark red swatch of lipstick across his face as he lathed across his ear and Tony moaned shamelessly at the assault. His hands were on his shoulders, on his neck, holding his head there for a moment before rejoining their lips. 

Bruce had his hands on Tony’s knees and he slid them slowly down his thighs, not watching but feeling the silky texture, committing it to memory – how smooth it felt, the scalloped edges of the lace tops, how it gave in to the rough texture masculine leg hair as his hands reached his hips and he settled them in there, beneath the skirt. So close that he could feel Tony gasp beneath him when he reached that natural divot in his body, Bruce’s thumbs resting on his hip bones, stroking the edge of his panties there, thumbing it, slipping beneath it teasingly. 

He pulled back. Tony’s lips followed him needily and he whined when he realized Bruce wasn’t going to return and he opened his eyes, petulant and pissed off and Bruce grinned. He looked  _ painfully _ attractive with lipstick smeared across his face and his mouth hanging open and his chest heaving in that corset and Bruce couldn’t fucking wait to defile him. 

Bruce sat back down, taking Tony’s other leg and slipping the shoe off and bringing his leg up, kissing the ankle and setting his foot down on his knee. And he pushed up the skirt with one hand, feeling Tony watching him as he leaned back into the wall, watching him through half lidded eyes.

He could see how hard Tony was now, swollen and pressing against the elastic waistband of the panties that were meant for much different hips than his own. Bruce let his fingers trail along the edge of it, from his hip down to his ass, feeling how badly Tony wanted to squirm as he slid forward on the table, giving Bruce easier access as he pulled his panties to the side. 

In one hand he held back the panties and the other he placed beneath Tony’s knee, pressing it back, spreading Tony wide and exposing his ass to him – and he went in for the kill. 

“Oh  _ FUCK _ ,” Tony shouted as he sucked in a hard breath, immediately groping for his hair and twisting it so hard Bruce actually cursed but it was muffled by his ass. 

Truthfully he hadn’t had any practical experience at this but Tony did not seem to care as he licked at him shamelessly, teasing the rim of him with his tongue, nosing his balls, worshiping his ass with his mouth in a way he never really thought he’d get the opportunity to do despite fantasizing about it every time Tony turned and left the classroom. 

But then there was a knock on the door and Bruce stopped dead so suddenly that sloppy sounds of him tongue fucking Tony were replaced by the barest white noise of Tony’s heavy breathing. 

“Are you in there Tony?” came the call through the door and Tony leaned back into the wall and groaned. 

“Yeah Steve!” he called back and had Bruce not been so tantalized by his position between Tony’s legs he would have looked up at him and asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing. 

“Open up – I left my keys in there!” 

“I  _ know _ ,” Tony replied and for a genuine panicked moment Bruce really thought he might hop off that table and go hand his roommate his keys – but quickly he added, “go back to the fucking library and study.”

“ _ Tony _ ,” Steve called back through the door petulantly. “That makes no sense just give me my keys.”

“I will get them to you within the hour. I’ll personally fucking hand deliver –” 

But whatever Tony was going to say was lost in the garble of a swallowed down moan as Bruce sucked his balls into his mouth all at once, causing his whole body to shake and his hand to clench hard in his hair once more.

“Are you okay?” Steve called, clearly concerned, and Bruce chuckled as he pulled Tony’s whole dick out from beneath the edge of the panties. 

“Go the _fuck_ _away_ Steve!” Tony begged as Bruce slipped the two fingers he’d been sucking on from his mouth and positioned them at Tony’s ass. 

He couldn’t help the loud, gratuitous moan that fell from his throat then, trying to mute it on the back of his hand but Bruce’s mouth was slipping tight, wet heat around his head and his fingers were in his ass and it was a physical onslaught he was clearly incapable of resisting. 

“Oh god,” he whispered as Bruce took him deeper. 

“Oh god, oh god,” he continued as Bruce swallowed around his head, as he finger fucked him faster. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” became his mantra as Bruce completely unraveled him until he couldn’t even say that any more and he was reduced to whimpering out a pathetic keening whine as he came hard in Bruce’s mouth. 

And Bruce sucked at his oversensitive dick until Tony was hunched over his head and gasping and tearing at his hair and begging him to stop. Bruce kissed his sweaty cheek gently as Tony tried to catch his breath, his fingers finally releasing their death grip on his curls though Tony’s arms were holding himself up only by Bruce’s shoulders. 

But before Bruce could plant another appreciative kiss on his cheek Tony turned his head and kissed him long and hard on the mouth, really thoroughly, really appreciatively and though he was still hard – really, really damn hard – now his stomach and his heart felt like they were on opposite sides of a centrifuge and he didn’t know if they were all going to make it all back in one piece.

Tony sat up on the desk, his hair completely wild now and flopping in his face, their lipstick smeared all over his mouth and across his cheek and Tony looked so fucking unbelievable Bruce wanted to throw him down on the table and fuck him until he was crying and mascara was running down his cheeks but God – even if they’d had a condom Bruce knew he’d never last that long.

Instead, Tony stood – dropping his panties down his legs before falling to his knees, and the sight of Tony between his own legs was more than enough. 

He helped Tony undo his pants and slide them down his thighs so his swollen dick was finally free and Bruce knew he was going to lose his shit as soon as Tony went down on him. It had been way too damn long and he was so hard and Tony – _holy_ _shit_. 

Whatever he did with his tongue as he slipped his mouth over his dick was sinful and Bruce was instantly quivering and he had called it right – it only took a couple of those and he was poised to come. But he never expected Tony was going to take his mouth away, whispering a throaty “watch me” and instead he stroked him off with a few quick tugs and Bruce  _ did _ watch in abject fascination as he came all over Tony’s cheek and down his neck, groaning with deep appreciation for how undeniably sexy it was to watch him mark Tony that way. 

His looked down as he tried to get his breathing to return to something like normal and he realized his dick was covered in lipstick and he smirked, looking back up at Tony covered in his cum. Bruce cupped his hand in his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, rubbing his cum against the swatch of lipstick he’d left there with his mouth, and Tony turned into his hand, sucking his thumb into his mouth, licking his cum off of it. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Bruce stuttered out, unable to believe how undeniably sexy that was or how it made him feel, all tight in the chest, and his balls clenched and ached because he was utterly spent but... “We’ll never be able to top this.”

Tony laughed then. A wonderful, throaty thing that filled him with an immense pleasure that was wholly different than cuming – that was better, even, if he’d let himself admit it. 

“I don’t know – you don’t know me all that well,” Tony teased as he wiped his cheek against Bruce’s pants.

Bruce conceded to himself that that was true. 

“But Christ – no one has ever eaten me out like that. Well...” Tony blushed, utterly adorable when he was why. “No one has  _ ever _ done that to me.” 

“You don’t know  _ me _ all that well,” Bruce teased back, staring down into his eyes as Tony leaned his face against his knee and looked up at him, those big eyes full of some unbridled affection that was totally undeserved but which Bruce wasn’t about to turn down either. 

“We should sneak down to the showers and get this shit off,” Tony said at last, referring the make up, but Bruce wasn’t sure how easy that was going to be. “They’re only like two doors down from here and most people on this floor are in class right now. Except for fucking Steve.”

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, though he didn’t feel very sorry at all, but Tony was blushing again, then beaming up at him, running a nervous little circle around his kneecap with a finger. 

“I stole his keys before he left for class.”

If Bruce hadn’t just managed to stop himself by biting down a little too hard on his own tongue, he would have told Tony he loved him right then and there. But as he was still prudent even despite his pants down and his dick sucked and his cum on Tony’s face, he waited a couple more months until they snuck onto the top of the architecture building at night and Tony road him like the pony express under the stars when he thought it might be better received. 

And it was.


End file.
